Hot
by sas.90
Summary: Brennan's AC stopped working and she decides to visit Booth, a sweaty and topless Booth. Inspired by the heat today plus I got bored at school. [Fluff!]


**Notes; **This is something tiny that popped into my head today. Was written within half an hour because I was bored at school! Only have one test left and it's tomorrow so got nothing to do today, except write about sexy men like Booth. XD

_Inspired by the warmth today (even though there's no sun) and my craving for sexy men! I want one. Now._

Enjoy! I'm sure you will (if you're not a guy or gay, that is. Lol)

**Disclaimer; **Tis pretty obvious that I don't own Bones because 1) I wouldn't be at school if I did and 2) The bones owners barely every show us a topless Booth. They should do it more, lots more!

**

* * *

**

**Hot.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan leaned back in her chair, fanning herself with her hand. She placed her forearms on her dining table, but quickly removed them after feeling her sweaty skin stick to the cool material of the table. She _hated_ that feeling.

_Why, today of all days, has my airconditioning decided to stop working? _She exhaled deeply and pushed her chair back, rising to her feet. Maybe it was time to go and see Booth. He had airconditioning at his place. She could probably convince him to get some take out and eat it at his place, where it was cool. Breezy. A longing sigh escaped her lips, she would kill for some fresh air. And it wasn't as if she could concentrate on writing her book in this heat anyway. The past few days had been ridiculously hot. She knew that the climate was changing drasticallt, but this fast? And this much?

_I'm definitely going to see Booth._ She thought and turned around, walking towards the stairs. First, though, she would change into something slightly more…comfortable.

* * *

Thirty-four minutes later exactly, Temperance rose her fist and gently knocked on Booth's front door. She took a deep breath and smoothed down her short summer dress. It was a dark blue dress, reaching just above her knees and it highlighted the blue colour in her eyes. The door opened and Brennan looked up to find a topless Booth standing in the door way. It took her all of her selfcontrol not to let her jaw drop down onto the steps.

_Oh. My. God._

She mentally slapped herself for being caught off guard. Yet, she couldn't really blame herself. Her partner was standing in front of her, basically naked. Well, half-naked anyway. His chest was naked and a pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips. He had been working out, obviously, because small drops of sweat had formed on his chest and his well-built arms and when he spoke he sounded slightly out of breath.

''Bones? What are you doing here?''

She opened her mouth, but it refused to speak and she cleared her throat before trying again.

''Uh – Booth. I, um, my airconditioning, it stopped working and I was just..- '' Booth couldn't help but grin. The way she was looking everywhere but at him, it was adorable and also very good for his ego.

''- and so I hoped we could get some take out and eat it at your place since you have airconditioning, 'cause uh.. I was hot.''

_Hot. _She thought. That was the right word. Hot. Very hot.She forced the blush that was starting to creep up her cheeks to go away and smiled at her partner, trying desperatly not to look at his toned body. A tiny drop of sweat made it's way down his muscular arm and she couldn't help but watching it. She slowly licked her lips and was disappointed when the drop of sweat reached his elbow and fell to the ground. Booth looked at her, slightly amused.

''Sure Bones, come in.'' He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

''You up for Chinese?'' He moved past her and walked to his livingroom, Brennan followed him slowly.

''Sure.'' She cocked her head slightly to the side, checking out his well shaped backside. He turned to her and for the second time in two minutes she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

''The usual?'' Booth smiled and she noticed a sparkle in his eyes. Did he notice her checking him out? Would he have noticed her staring at the drop of sweat earlier? She nodded and took place on the couch in his livingroom. Booth picked up his towel and bottle of water from the floor.

''I was working out.'' He explained when he saw Brennan raise an eyebrow.

''Oh Yeah – I, uh, noticed.''

Booth flashed her his charm smile and grabbed his phone.

''You order the food, I'm just gonna take a quick shower.'' He threw the phone towards her and Brennan caught it quickly, trying to push the thoughts of a naked, wet Booth in the shower away.

''Okay.'' She said with a tiny voice and then watched Booth's retreating form walk out of the livingroom, his tanned shoulders forcing her eyes to watch him.

_Great plan, Temperance, going to see Booth. Now I'm even hotter than before. _

* * *

And I'm finished. Review if you like, gives me something to read. 'Cause ya see, I'm bored again. Might write something else.. Hmm. Ciao! 


End file.
